


What I Wouldn't Give for Some Peace and Quiet

by Wallflower_Avenger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower_Avenger/pseuds/Wallflower_Avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fire, all Derek wants to do is remember. Have silence so he can remember his family. Being a Hermit gave him that. Until Stiles makes an entrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek found distraction in the silence. It never interrupted him. He was free to roam all the corners of his mind and memories without a bloody car horn going off. 

New York hadn't suited him. Laura loves it, adores the constant sound and motion. The hubbub of the Big Apple. Derek had hated it.

Laura suggested it as a joke at first. Then it kept cropping up until they both realised, that actually, it was quite a good idea. The old family hunting cabin, deep in Beacon Hills forest.

After the house burnt down. After they lost everyone and thing. Laura wanted a complete change, she moved them both to New York and cut her hair. She wanted no reminders. It was Derek who kept the old, oversized Christmas jumper Laura had been wearing. It was Derek who kept the photo album he'd grabbed off the shelf. Laura hated to remember. Remembering was the only thing that kept Derek sane.

Derek had been living with a weight of guilt on his shoulders for years now. And he only found true peace in his solidarity, his life as a Hermit to be crude. 

Many people found it odd that a complete lack of surrounding hubbub is what keeps Derek's mind occupied but it was the peace to allow his mind to wander that he craved.

The life of a Hermit was simplistic, that is what Derek was comfortable with. What he liked. There were not unexpected turn of events this deep in Beacon Hills' forest and he loved knowing how each day would pan out. 

He wasn't completely detached from society, he liked to see himself as a semi-hermit. With his TV and laptop complete with wifi and cable he managed to keep up with world events and the media industry but with less of the faff the outside world brought. 

It was enjoyable, he was cozy curled up in his large armchair with a mug of sweet tea and a hefty book. He was content. 

Then Stiles face planted into his world. 


	2. Chapter 2

Derek had spent the day collecting kindling in a large, worn down satchel. It was the middle of autumn so the frost wasn't just in the mornings anymore and the whole forest was an explosion of reds, oranges and mustard yellows tinged with ice, it was his favourite weather ideal for his tight jeans, big boots and oversized jumpers with t-shirts layered underneath but not too cold that a coat was needed woollen hats and chunky scarfs keep him warm and comfortable. 

He was just about to turn around and start wandering home when a person fell out of a tree, landing at Derek's feet.

For a few seconds he just stood there looking at the body in front of him as he tried to understand what the actual fuck just happened. 

Then the body twitched and a low, pained groan sounded. Then when the body stopped moving for a second time, Derek finally realised he had to do something. 

He wasn't really a fan of physical contact now days, not after Kate. But putting aside his personal hesitation he scooped the unconscious person into his arms.

The walk to the cabin took longer than usual, for obvious reasons, but it gave Derek time to actually look at the person who had literally crash landed into his life.

He was tall and lean with thick brown hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed. Moles were spattered over every patch of bare skin in sight, from his sharp cheekbones to the surprisingly muscled arms.

When Derek finally got to his cabin he kicked open the front door (this far into the woods he didn't bother locking it) and laid the man down on the green couch, pulled the blanket off the back of it and laid it over his body. As shallow as he felt for it, Derek couldn't help but feel protective of the understated beauty before him.

Look at him waxing poetic. He hadn't even woken up yet. 

Even though he hadn't been around people a lot the past few years, Derek still had enough common sense to not just sit and stare at the guy so he decided to get a closer look at the bump on the guys forehead.

He dropped the full bag of kindling by the open fire and grabbed a near by log, chucking it on, to keep the flames going. Then went into the kitchen, filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed a cloth off the side. He kicked open the under sink cupboard with his foot and grabbed the first aid kit he had under there. Derek used to always end up patching up Cora's scrapes.

When he walked back into the living room he saw an empty couch and the felt something hit him in the face before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for not updating sooner I just have a lot of work. Fuck A-Levels but hopefully with the Christmas holidays coming up I can get some chapters done quickers. Feel free to point out all the errors I am terrible at spotting them myself.x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed mu fiest chapter, short I know but I (school work provided) will update soon!x


End file.
